


More unOrdinary Oneshots :)

by RatedGuidence13 (orphan_account)



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Request in comments, Smut, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RatedGuidence13
Summary: These one shots consist of all the ships in unOrdinary.But I am sorry to say, that I can not ship John with Cecile. I am personally against that ship.I am not that good at writing smut of fluff, so don't expect it to be really good.Requests: CLOSED
Relationships: All ships that apply to unOrdinary
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John Doe x Seraphina (They are 23)
> 
> Bar 10:38 P.M

(John's P.O.V)

Sera and I had been at the bar since 6 P.M. It was fun, don't get it wrong, but I mostly stayed there because Seraphina was there. It was her birthday, and Sera had recommended going to the bar. I was slightly against the idea, being a protective fiancé and all. The last thing I wanted was for Sera's drinks to get spiked, or in other words drugged. I had a couple beers here and there, but I am pretty sure Sera had the most. Sooner or later, we started getting ready to go home. It was winter, and Sera and John decided it would be nice to go to her place as a vacation. So Sera called a limousine company that was friends with her mother so they could go back to Sera's house.

While waiting for the limousine to come, it started raining. Sera loves the rain though, so she started playing in it. I enjoy watching the rain though, I find it satisfying for the rain drop to hit the already wet floor, and create a series of ripples. Not splashing water everywhere by stepping in puddles. Sera tried to get me to play in it too, but I refused, I didn't want to get wet. After about 10 minutes, the limo had come. It was raining hard by now, assuming Sera was cold, I took off my coat and put it on her. We went inside the limo and headed for Sera's house. Sera's house was pretty much on the hill side, so it would take some time to get here.

"John." Sera said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I am cold."

"How are you cold? You have my coat." I said, "Ah, probably because of the rain."

I lifted Sera up from her seat next to me and put her on my lap. "Better?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said as she snuggled into my shirt. I started rubbing circles around her back, soon enough, she fell asleep. Halfway there, she started getting really warm, which I thought was odd, thinking she had a fever from playing in the rain earlier, I put my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. My suspicion was correct, her forehead was _really_ warm, in fact my hand stinged after I touched it. I scooted more down the huge line of seats and laid her down. I took off my shirt and went over to the water cooler. The cold water being the closest thing to an ice pack, I wet my shirt and folded it so that it would fit on her forehead, and I placed it on her forehead. She slept the whole way there. When we stopped, I princess carried her and ran under the roof of the porch. I waved the driver good-bye and headed inside.

Most of the butlers were on vacation, and Sera's parents are usually away. So we more or less had the house to ourselves. I carried her up the stairs and placed her on her bed so that she was more comfortable. Then I got an ice-pack from her mini-fridge and switched it with my shirt.

"She is probably uncomfortable in that outfit, maybe I should . . ." I thought, then I blushed. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of mind, but shaking my head just didn't cut it. I buried my face in my hands, then dragged them on my face. But I decided anyway, I had already changed her skirt into her shorts and took off her extensions, but in the midst of taking off her bra, she woke up. I felt my already flushed face becoming even more red.

I looked away, leaving her bosom exposed, "S-sorry! I just thought you were uncomfortable so I-" I was cut off by Sera.

"Don't worry, it is fine. Can you just put my tank top on?"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I already have cramps, I don't even know if I can move." Sera said.

"We could just take you to a hospital."

"Being here is better than being in some stupid hospital bed for the night."

"O-okay." I said as I turned around. Sera was also looking away from me, I couldn't judge her though, her face was probably extremely flushed. "Can you sit up?" I asked.

"Hmm," She tried, but she winced.

"Ah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sera said. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting just a few inches away from the pillow. I glimpsed at her breasts before I went behind her, and after a bit of a struggle, I had managed to put it on her. The second it was over, she fell back onto my lap. I looked down to see her slightly flushed face.

"Hmmm, sleep with me~" Sera said.

"I am not going to get sick, sorry. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Please~"

Her eyes were almost irresistible, I looked away. Just then, I realized I was shirtless and that it must've been really weird to have a shirtless person changing you.

"Imma go change into my PJs, 'kay?" I said.

"'Mkay." Sera said as she reached for the teddy bear I had given her at the beginning of the day. I picked it up for her and gave it to her. She hugged it, making me kind of jealous she wasn't hugging me. I looked at her again before I went into her walk-in closet to get changed. After I got changed I went over to Sera, I kissed her forehead then put the ice pack on it again. Right when I was about to leave, someone grabbed my arm. I jumped, only to realize that it was Sera.

"Sleep with me, John." Sera said.

I looked at her, to see her almost innocent sapphire eyes. Then I looked at the clock, it read 11:42 P.M. I sighed, "Fine, because it is your birthday."

I heard her faint, "yes!" coming from her, to be honest, I would've done the same thing. I covered her with blankets before I went onto the bed. When I finally got adjusted, Sera turned so that she was facing me and buried her face in my chest.

"Hey, you still need that ice-pack on your forehead."

"It is cold." Sera's voice was muffled.

"Tch." I huffed. I brought one hand under her tank top and rubbed circles around her bare back again. After she fell asleep I turned her so that she was facing the ceiling and put the ice-pack on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a thing I decided to write, no particular ships of any sort.
> 
>   
> If everybody kind of got along. This oneshot is mostly about them playing sports.

(William's P.O.V)

"Tsk, he isn't answering any of my calls . . . " I said to myself. I had recently just finished a large-scale project my editor had told me to do. I now have about 2 weeks to myself. I was looking forward to some father-son bonding time but, he just doesn't answer my calls. I wanted to inform him that I was coming over, but, guess I'll just have to surprise him like last time. I put my luggage on the conveyor belt so it could get checked, and did some really boring stuff they have to make you do to make sure you aren't a terrorist. Finally, I was able to get on the plane, it would be about 5 hours until I landed at Wellston Airport, so I started sleeping.

Well, I am a heavy sleeper I guess, because I only woke up to the super loud landing of the plane. I checked my watch, 2: 56 P.M, after the really exhausting session of taking out luggage and getting out of a very crowded airport, I had finally reached John's house. I knocked, no answer, I knocked again. No answer, I broke the door down, no answer.

"John?! You he-" I was cut off to my own surprise that the whole place looked like it had been abandoned. I called him again, finally. What seemed after a 100 calls. He answered.

"What dad, you have been spamming my phone during class." John said.

"I thought your classes end at 2:30." I said.

"Well, it doesn't." John said.

"Now where are you? Your not at your place."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I moved out to the dorms." 

"I thought you didn't want to be at the dorms."

"One heck of a thing happen some night, and it forced me to move out."

"What could have possibly happened?" I asked.

"A break in." 

"wAHT!? DID YOU CALL THE PO-"

"Calm down, it was more like a failed kidnap."

"Who did they want to kidnap?"

"Sera."

"???"

"Honestly, I don't know what happened either, they drugged Sera, so she couldn't use their ability. Then stabbed her, and she came to my place. Then when I got back from school. She was passed out on the floor, I called some healer, she hung up. So I called another guy, and told him to come to my place with the healer. Then they healed her, then sometime around midnight, they came back for her. Then-"

"Whatttttttttt???"

"Don't cut me off, let me finish. They used a ability strength drop, so we could just barely fight them off. In the end, Sera had been left with no ability ever since."

"So were are you right now?"

"At the park."

"Where is the park?"

"Uhm, do you remember the boba place when you came to visit earlier? Right across from the street."

"I don't remember the address."

"xxxxxx ave. 31585."

"Okey, cya there!"

"Wai-"

I hung up on him and started going over to the boba place.

(John's P.O.V)

"Was that your dad?" Sera asked.

I sighed, "Yeah . . . "

"Is he coming over?"

"As we speak."

"Why are you so gloomy? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Don't you have embarrassing parents?"

"Nah, I have parents that just make other people look after you because they are too busy." Sera said, "Must be nice to have parents that have the time for you."

"I suppose, anyway, lets head over to the entrance of the park. He is gonna be there soon." I said.

"Race you there!" Sera said right before taking off.

"Hah," I followed her.

Sera was pretty much wiped out, "No fair, this hoodie weighed me down. Plus you have longer legs." she said pointing to my legs.

"Well, you are still lighter than me, shouldn't the breeze just blow you here?"

"Gravity doesn't work that way."

"You're just jealous~"

"Hmph."

"Aw c'mon, don't take it personally."

"Oh, I see your dad." Sera said, pointing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see no one, when I looked back, I didn't see her. But as I scanned the area, looking for a short girl with magenta locks. Then, I saw her in the distance, still running, towards the fountain.

"Hmph." I huffed as I started running towards her.

After a solid minute of running around the fountain as if we were little kids playing tag and I was 'it', I finally got her. We were both laughing hysterically when a familiar voice sounded my name.

"John!"

I looked back to see my father walking towards me.

"How you've been?" he said, knocking me a bit more forward.

"Good, and you?"

"Good, oh hey Seraphina!"

"Nice to meet you again, William!"

"So, whatcha guys been doing?" Dad asked.

"Taking a walk." I said.

"Hm, you guys aren't doing homework?"

"We'll do that after, it is nice weather out here." Sera said.

"Hm, guess so." Dad said.

"Aye, want to play some basketball?"

"That'd be unfair to Sera, she is short."

Sera shot me a look, I looked away.

"Don't worry about me, what about a 1v1 between you two?" Sera said.

"Fine by me." I said.

"Sure!"

"Wait, I need to take off my hoodie." I said, before taking it off.

Dad was carrying a basketball with him, so we headed over to one of the courts and got positioned. Sera got the ball and threw it in the air and started the timer from 8 minutes, Dad got it faster than me though because he is like, 2 inches taller than me. He went over to my left side and tried to shoot a three point, but I jumped and blocked the throw, the ball bounced off my hand and went out of bounds.

"Aw." I huffed

Dad started with the ball again, but I stole the ball from his dribble when he was trying to pass me to get closer to my hoop. I ran over to his hoop, jumped, and slammed it in.

"Woah, anyway, 1-0." Sera said.

A series of goals from Dad happened until he reached 5 points, 3 from a three-pointer and 2 from a close range one. Then, I started upping my game, doing 2 three pointers, honestly, I think he was going easy on me, or his back suddenly got bad. Because he is usually good at blocking.

"And . . . done!"

"Aw, by two points, good game." dad said.

"Yeah, that was fun." I said, I was pretty sweaty, from constantly trying to get passed his blocks. I got my canteen and fell down on the floor to sit. I drank some then offered some to my dad, "Want some?" I asked.

"I am good." dad said.

"Sera?"

"Hm, might as well." Sera said, before chugging the rest of the canteen.

While we were chatting, someone called my name. I looked over, and saw Blyke.

"Why now out of all times?!" I thought, "Can't look bad in front of dad though . . ."

"Heeey Blyke . . . " I said awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing?" Blyke asked.

"Oh, they just finished a basketball game." Sera said.

"Uhm, whose this?" dad asked.

"Are you John's father?" Blyke asked.

"Yep."

"I am John's dormate by the way, Blyke." Blyke said, "Anyway, John want to play soccer with a couple of other people? We need one more player."

"Uh, sure?" I said.

" 'Kay, c'mon!" Blyke said, he motioned me to follow me. I waved a good-bye to dad and Sera and followed him.

We finally came across the soccer field. When I saw who was playing, I just wanted to leave, there was Isen, the two-faced prick. Remi, a very oblivious person. Isen, looked very paranoid. There was a bunch of middle schoolers, but they didn't really seem to be the problem to me. Honestly, I didn't want to do this, but then I would be scowled by dad in front of Sera.

"Which side am I on?" I asked.

"Mine." Remi said.

"Uhm, okay." I said.

I took out a penny, "Heads or tails?" I asked.

"Tails." Blyke said.

I flicked it and it landed on tails.

"Which side do you want to attack?" I asked.

"Hmmm, that one." Blyke said, pointing to the left net.

"Hmph, I wanted right but okay. Let's pick positions." Remi said.

I followed Remi to our team, there was only middle schoolers except for Remi and I.

"Okay, so who wants to be goalie?" Remi asked. 

"I could be goalie." I said.

After I said that, I got my shin guards and gloves. I didn't know anybody else's positions except for Remi, she was a forward. A person who goes to score a goal. After everything was sorted. Everyone got in their positions, a decent amount of people were watching, Sera and my dad, and these kids' parents. Then, the referee blew the whistle. A few kids were using their abilities on the other team, ours however, wasn't. Then a boy with his ability on was about to kick the ball, if I were to guess by the power of his aura. I'd say he was a mid-tier.

He kicked the ball right at my face, but I brought my arms up to my face and put them together to block it. My arms were left pretty sore, but I proceeded to play, the ball bounced back a bit. I took his opportunity to kick the ball, it went to about half the field.

"Good block, son!" I heard my dad call out. I waved at Sera and dad and then went back to focus on the game. If Isen and Blyke's team were to win, it would've hurt my pride, and I don't like hurting my pride, so I put my undivided concentration into the game. Just then, I saw our team do a teamwork move I never thought our team would be capable of. Remi passed a ball to a kid on the right, which went out of the defenders area, and the kid who got the ball kicked it perfectly into the goal. The kid who kicked the ball into the opponent's goal got high-fived a bit by our team-mates. With our team not using their abilities, our goal constantly got attacked, the same kid who tried to kick the ball into our goal earlier came back. He kicked it, it glided right above the grass, to my right but I dove towards it and my hand stopped it.

"Tch, they have a good goalie, unlike ours . . . " I heard a person from the other team say.

About 40 seconds passed, and they were at our goal again. This time it was Blyke, he wasn't using an ability, glady. He kicked the ball about a foot above my head, but even if it got passed me, it wouldn't have made it in the goal, still I jumped and caught the ball. In the distance, I heard my dad holler. I threw the ball over to a kid, which I think wasn't that good at the game, because she went to the side so it wouldn't hit her. A kid from the other team got it, and kicked it. The ball unfortunately made it into the corner of the net, which also got passed my hand which was only centimeters away from the ball.

"Dang It!" I mumbled.

"Yes!" I heard Blyke yell.

I got the ball again and kicked it as far as I could do, which was around 3/4 of the field. We somehow made the goal, I don't know how, it was pretty far away for me to see the other side of the field clearly. The game continued for 30 minutes, apparently, it was which team could get to 10 goals first. Our team won 10-4, which is rather surprising. When I was helping put away the equipment, Remi came over.

"Hey, John!" I heard Remi shout.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming into the game."

"No problem, it was fun anyway."

"How come you aren't in the soccer team?"

"Because the school is full of too many pricks." I said, "I am pretty sure that retard, Zeke is on there, no way."

"Hm, true, true." Remi said.

I checked my watch, 6:39 P.M. 

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" I said, not looking at her, raising my right hand.


	3. Blyke x Isen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blyke x Isen
> 
> A shipping sort of continuation after episode 178   
> To the guy who requested it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say that I wrote John to be a psycho in this one.

Blyke was having a pretty normal day, or what is considered normal now. He just broke up a fight with a Joker fraud and a mid-tier who was starting to fight back. He just dropped him off at the infirmary. Blyke was on his way to his next class when he heard a lot of talking in the next hallway to the left. So he looked to see what the fuss was, some people were holding the school newspaper. Sure enough, on the front page's title was, "Joker's True Identity - Written by Isen" 

Blyke couldn't believe his eyes, "He actually did it?!" he thought. Just then, at the other end of the hallway, he saw a guy with black hair, infact, the only person with black hair in the school: John. Glaring, **glaring** , at all these people. He turned away, "Shit, shit, shit!"

He needed to go to Isen **now** , because if not, he was sure to get beat up again. Five hallways down, and up a flight of stairs to just avoid John. Then he took a left, and sure enough, he reached the press office. Expecting Isen to be in there, he opened the door. He saw Isen there, on the floor, with his knees curled up to his chest. Isen, thinking that Blyke was John said, "PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEE*voice crack"eEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Dude, I am not John but he might be coming here any second. I saw him in the hallway." Blyke said.

"Way to lighten the mood, Blyke." Isen said.

"We can still escape, let's dive off the window!" Isen said, scrambling to get up.

"I am sorry to say, that you might not make it. But, the least we can do is fi-"

"You expect us, two elite-tiers, to fight a fucking GOD-TIER!? ARE YOU INSANE?! A HIGH AND GOD-TIER FIGHTING TOGETHER COULDN'T EVEN PULL IT OFF!"

"Hush! I don't even think the dumbass even knows where the press office is!" Blyke said.

"He might as well threaten a poor child to bring him to me!"

"Stop thinking so negatively!"

"It was a death sentence to write that bullshit! People might not even believe me, even if i put all the evidence there!" Isen whimpered.

"Isen, it was already brave enough for you to write that, bu-"

"You said I am brave? I never thought I would get that from you." Isen sniffed, "I am flattered."

"Yes you are brave, so why are you whining now?" Blyke asked.

"JUST LET ME RANT IN PEACE!" Isen said dramatically.

"Dude, I hear footsteps."

"I've always heard footsteps!"

Isen started crying under the pressure. He sniffed, "Before I die, I'd like to say I love you, and I am thankful for you companionship."

"I love you too, bro." Blyke said. "Wait, did I just say I love you?"

Isen sniffed again, "Yes,"

Then, the door opened, to the lovers' surprise, it was not John, but it was Arlo and Remi. 

"You actually wrote the article?" Remi asked.

"Yes!" Isen whimpered.

"OH GOD!" Isen screamed. He sensed an overwhelming magnitude approaching the door. Since John is academically dumb, no offense, and also blinded by rage. He didn't read the label at the top the the door that read, ' Press Office. ' Instead, he threatened a freshman.

"iTs rIghT beHINd yOU!@!1!!!" They heard the poor girl scream.

"Stop lying! Where is it?!" John said before he punched her.

"beHInd yOU@!$" she yelled.

John took notice of her second comment and actually looked behind him, to his own surprise, the room's label actually read ' Press Office. ' He let go of her collar, she landed on the floor with a thump, and started approaching the press office.

"FUCK!" Isen screamed, he opened the window, and jumped off.

"Wait for me!" Blyke yelled before he jumped off with Isen. Once they reached a far enough length for their auras to be undetected, they turned on their abilities, so the fall wouldn't injure them that badly, except for a few scratches, and bruises.

"Let's get out of here!" Isen said.

"No need to tell me twice!" Blyke yelled.

They ran elsewhere, leaving John to be Remi and Arlo's problem. "Where is Isen!?"

"I don't know! I checked to see if he was here, but he wasn't here." Arlo lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me, I heard his voice!" John said.

The window which they had left through had been shut by Arlo, so he couldn't conclude that he had jumped out of the window. Meanwhile, Blyke and Isen continued running for their lives. They closed themselves inside of Isen's dorm.

Isen plopped onto the floor, "I've never ran that fast before, now my ribs are killing me."

"That is because you were running for your life."

"Gosh, now I have to fear for my life, part of me wish I would have stayed and took the beating." Isen said.

"That'd mean you would be taking death. You are too young to die." Blyke said, between gasps for air.

"So are we just ditching the rest of the day?" Blyke asked.

"Well, I am. You could go to class if you want to. I think I have one of my next classes with him to be honest."

"Tough luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is dramatic bromance. I also felt like being a crackhead sharing crack with ya'll! This was meant to be mostly humor, or something to brighten up people's days. But I know, it isn't that good. D:
> 
> /\/ O S |-| /\ |\/| E  
>  \\(ẽ0ẽ)/


End file.
